


Flower's Promise

by Midnightloveless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightloveless/pseuds/Midnightloveless
Summary: Sans isn’t the only one who remembers life before the resets.





	Flower's Promise

You are sobbing great heaving sobs that shake your chest and steal away your breath. It has happened again. You have failed them again! You are covered in blood and dust coats your hair. It is his blood, their dust. You fall to your knees, your anguish so great you can no longer stand on your own. You curl into yourself, your cries reaching a deafening peak as the knowledge of your sins eats away at you. You have failed them once again! The entire time as you mourn--the lives you stole away, the loved ones you never made--she laughs. Her laughter carries an edge of hysteria as she rejoices in their destruction, your suffering. You do not understand how she can take pleasure from this, how she can love your torment so. So you ask her.

You still your sobs long enough to bite out the question accusingly; afterall she is the one who destroyed them, the one who ruined you. She laughs even harder at your question, her mirth so great that tears roll from her eyes. You are silent, fuming but unable to concentrate your rage into a tangible force. You wish you could hurt her, end her as she did all the others, but you can’t even though she has made you a monster. You can still not bring yourself to hurt another so you wait. When her laughter finally dies down, she smiles at you. She smiles that same twisted grin which tricked you into letting her in in the first place.

“You are such a fool, Frisk.” Her sing song voice is still tinged with laughter. She is enjoying this moment. You scowl at this inhuman thing that now shares your body.

“I do this because you asked me to.”

You freeze and disbelief fills you. You never asked for this; you never wanted this. She seems to understand the horror on your face and hers twists in a frown. She is displeased by your response, but you are unsure as to why. Did she really believed you would agree with such a testament?

“You asked for this, Frisk,” she insist on this.

“You had grown sick of your perfect happy ending, bored with living the same life over and over.” She is pacing now and clearly agitated. You say nothing not believing the psycho.

“You gave me permission to change things up a bit. To go a different route in life.” Chara is furious at you now. She is looking at you with rage in her eyes.

“**YOU** wanted this!” She screams.

You shake your head in denial at her. You never wanted this. You never asked for this. And had you known this was the path that awaited you, you never would have taken her hand. Chara is beyond furious now and she marches towards you. You try to get away from her to back away but you can not escape those blood stained hands. She lifts you up by your collar bringing the two of you face to face. How could you not have noticed the insanity in her crimson eyes before now? Your head jerks back and forth as she shakes you.

“Remember, damn you! Remember!” She yells right in your face but you can not understand what she wants from you. What does she want you to remember? You push at her chest, just barely managing to free yourself from her grasp. You lay panting on the ground, staring at her defiantly and she looks down at you with an unreadable expression. The two of you sit in silence for a long moment before Chara begins to smile again.

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you remember, Frisk.” She shrugs it off as if it means nothing.  
“They will remember. He will remember.”

You have no idea who she is talking about and chalk it up to being the ramblings of a madman. False kindness suddenly transforms her face and she kneels before you. You back away, not wanting to be close to her. She doesn’t react to your distancing.

“Does it hurt, Frisk? Does the knowledge that you killed so many people hurt? Can you feel your sins crawling up your back?” Disgust twists in your stomach. She is taunting you mocking your pain.

“You know you can make it all go away, Frisk.” You don’t believe her. You will never believe her again. She seems to find your disbelief amusing.

“Oh no, Frisk it is true just look behind you.” She is pointing to something behind your back. You are afraid to turn your back to her, but you are curious to see what she is talking about. You turn slowly trying to keep Chara in your line of sight. You forget about her entirely when you finally see what she has been pointing at. Behind in the pitch blackness floats a glowing button with the word Reset scrawled across it. You are confused you don't understand what any of this means.

“All you have to do is push it, Frisk.”

You whip your head around to face Chara again. She has a strange little smile painted across her face. You do not understand what it means as you have never seen anyone where such an expression before.

“Once you push that button it all goes away. The pain, the guilt, the loathing all gone. Poof!” She makes a hand gesture to emphasize her point.

“Isn’t that you want, Frisk? To undo it all and bring everyone back? If you press that button you can fix everything. You can start all over and choose a different route. Wouldn’t you like that? And do you want to know the best thing? No one will even remember what you did. No one will hate you for it.” You glance at the button again. If what she says is true, then you can undo everything. You won't have to hurt anyone. Chara won’t win and no one will remember what you did. You start to reach for the button but you don’t quite get to it. It is tempting, so very tempting, to do as she says, to erase it all, but then you recall what she said about them remembering and know she is not telling the whole truth. You ball your fist up in the dirt, clutching at it like it is your life line. You look at Chara again and she is smiling excitedly.

“Go on, Frisk. Hit the button.” You do not like the excitement on her face, her eagerness for you to push the button. She wants this. She wants you to push the button. You are filled with determination. You will not give her what she wants ever again. You fling your fist full of dirt into her eyes and shoot past her.

“**FRISK**!” The voice that cries out your name is no longer the voice of a child nor anything even vaguely resembling that of a human or a monster for that matter.

You ignore it and continue to run to the one place you felt at peace in the Underground.

By the time you reach the meadow of echo-flowers, you are exhausted and heart sore. You glance at all the beautiful blooms around you and fall to your knees sobbing. They are silent now and will likely remain so for the rest of their lives.

You cry for what feels like hours, letting your guilt and heartbreak out the only way you know how. You do not understand why Chara has not found you yet and assume that she is simply not looking. You two are the only ones left in the underground, afterall, so it is not like you have anyone to turn to. After maybe an hour or so more, your tears run out and you lie amongst the blooms. You feel so empty broken inside, so hollow, and you can’t help but wonder if Chara is right and this is all your fault. You reach out to delicately caress a flower and are shocked by the response you receive.

“Hey, Kiddo.” You sit up slowly. You know this voice it belongs to Sans the skeleton.

“Heh, I guess if you are hearing this then I’m dead.” Bile fills your throat. Sans had known. He had known what you would do. Tears you thought you no longer had start to roll down your face.

“Now, don’t go crying kid. We knew this would happen eventually, it always does.” That stops your tears. He said that this always happens did that mean that Chara was right? Were you really at fault for all of this?

“I know you don’t remember right now, kiddo and that’s for the best. Trust me. Anyway if everything has gone according to plan then you haven’t hit Reset yet and instead ran away to the meadow.” You have so many questions that you want to ask. How did Sans know about the Reset button? How did he know you would run away from Chara and end up here? Sans’ laughter spills out from the flower.

“Somehow you always seem to end up here when you are scared. None of that matters right now though. Look, I realize that you probably have a lot of questions and you and I can have a nice long chat next time around, okay? But in order for that to happen, you have to do something for me, alright kiddo?” Sans’ words fill you with determination. You will do whatever it takes to end this nightmare.

“I know you kid. I bet you have that stubborn look on your face again.” You can almost see Sans smile at you.

“Look around you, kiddo. Do you see a purple flower?”

You glance around and spot it easily. You don’t understand how you missed it before. Surrounded by all the blue, it sticks out like a sore thumb.

“I need you to pluck that flower, kiddo. When you do, everything will automatically be restarted and you will be falling again.The difference between the Restart and Reset, kiddo, is that everyone including Chara and that damn plant will forget everything. The only ones who will remember will be you and me, kid, and these won’t be the only memories you keep. You will get all your memories back, kiddo. Everything.”

You glance at the flower again and you begin to doubt. You are not sure you want to remember everything, especially if what Chara said is true.

“I know that it doesn’t sound pleasant, Frisk, and you don’t have to if you really don’t think you can handle it. But if you do decide to Restart, things will be different next time around. I promise.”

Sans’ voice falls silent and you stare at the flower quietly. You don’t know what to do. If Chara was right, then having your memories back could very well crush your soul, but Sans sounded so very sad at the end. As if he doubted that you would do it. How many times did Sans make this offer only to have you reject it? How many times did you take the coward's way out and leave Sans to deal with the burden of this knowledge alone? You make up your mind and your soul is filled with determination. You will not be a coward this time. You reach forward and gently pluck the flower. Darkness instantly swallows you and Sans’ words echo in your mind.

_Things will be different next time around. I promise._

You are going to hold Sans to his promise


End file.
